I think I love you
by daellyra
Summary: The feeling of love is such a wonderful thing! Wolfram has finaly admitted to his love for Yuuri...in fact he went so far as to tell everyone but Yuuri. What awaits the Maou and his future consort? Yuuram!


_The fire on those eyes, the passion and desire as well as the love that radiated from the young king's eyes was so powerful that it made the beautiful blond boy feel like he was going to melt under that strong gaze and sweet smile. They where alone in the beautiful roses garden his mother loved so much and that was also the most romantic place in all of Shin Makaku. Wolfram felt himself shiver in the young man's arms as he was held close and admire by those eyes, Yuuri whispered something but Wolfram didn't understand so he moved closer so that they where almost kissing. The young king smiled at him and brushed a kiss to his cheek and then finally to his lips, making the demon feel like he had died and gone to heaven as he was kissed over and over again by his fiancé who went on whispering sweet nothings that Wolfram guessed where in Yuuri's native language. The king's hands moved from his back to his slim white hips clad in his pink night shirt but Wolfram didn't bother with wondering why they where both in their nightclothes, outside in the middle of beautiful sunny day. The beautiful demon moaned in his king's arms before he pulled back just enough to be able to whisper against Yuuri's lips._

_"I think I love you"_

Wolfram's eyes open wide and with a loud scream and well placed punch to the pillow who flew to the other side of the room, the demon stood up on the bed and shook his head. His cheeks became a dark red as he shook his head, knowing he looked foolish at the moment but in a state of shock where it didn't really matter that he was in his nightie and no pillow. After all, Wolfram had never had a dream where he told the king those words that he wouldn't even say out loud. It was around that moment that thedoor slammed open and Yuuri ran in with Morgif already set out for battle and pushed jumped on the prince, both of the falling flat on the bed as Konrad and Gwendal ran in after their king and position themselves in front of the bed, wondering if their little brother was alright and who would be crazy enought to attack him. Wolfram blinked and then his eye twiched as he stood back up, his blush coming back full force at the sight of Yuuri standing there.

"You...you...YOU WIMP!"

The whole palace shook under the scream of the blond prince as he stood up on the bed and started to beat up his fiancé who just stood there and took it, wondering just what was going on and if Wolf had finally lost it for good. Gwendal frowned and gained more wrinkles for the trouble, as a sigh escaped his lips while the two young men screaming, Wolfram beating Yuuri. Konrad just laughed and went to try to stop his brother from killing the king of the demon world, a task that proved to be a little harder than usual. Wolfram let himself fall on the floor on his knees, gasping for air and as he turned pale, making Gwendal worry if his brother was dreaming or if he was sick. Yuuri glared at the blond prince, after all it was too early in the morning for Wolfram to start calling him a wimp and beating him up.

"Whats wrong with you? What did I do to make you angry now?"

"Now now Yuuri, I'm sure Wolfram was having a dream or...something!"

Wolfram stood up slowly and then turned to look at Yuuri, his face turning bright red once again before he blinked and shook his head. Yuuri blinked, Konrad just smiled and Gwendal sighed before the blond ran out of the room screaming something about Yuuri abusing of his innocent person, of stealing a kiss and about crazy dreams. Konrad started laughing out loud this time, been the only one that understood what had happen, it wasn't hard to see that Wolfram had finally admitted it to himself...or was in the path of admitting that he was fully in love with their king. Said king on the other hand had no idea what had just happen so he was just standing there confused, poor Yuuri hadn't even had breakfast yet! All three of them walked out of them, Konrad still laughing and saying that he was off to find their mother because he had something very important to tell her.

oooOO0OOooo

Wolfram had ran all the way to the bath, stripped at high speed and gotten in the water, willing Ulrike to send him to another world where he would be king and there was no sexy, black haired kings making moves on him when he was asleep. That's where Ken Murata, Great Sage, found the young demon almost an hour later, sitting still in the bath and looking like the end of the world was coming and that he alone knew it. The black haired male blinked and went to strip before sitting in the water next to the beautiful lord, giving him a wide smile for a greeting.

"So...anything new?"

"I think I love him!"

Murata's eyes widen when Wolfram turned to him and screamed like that, but as soon as the words sank in, the great sage smiled wide and cheered, hugging the young lord before doing a little dance. This was the best news any one had told him since the day Yuuri had come back to the demon world. The young man could almost imagine a beautiful wedding, lots of gifts, wedding dresses, baby showers, little yuurams running around in the palace as their parents made out in their bedroom swimming in the bliss of love and happiness. Ken felt like throwing a party, like running around the palace telling every one, like screaming it on the roof tops, like getting a priest and having the weeding right away.

"That's fantastic! You should feel like the world is pink and sweet!"

"No you don't understand! Love is a two person feeling! One can not be in love alone!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I...why do I have this feeling...when the wimp doesn't even return it to me!"

Murata bit his lip at those words and frowned a little, he had never consider that this situation would happen, after all he always imagine that they would confess their feelings at the same time and there would be no problem. The great sage sighed and shook his head, it wasn't like he could try to make Wolfram feel better since he himself didn't have that trouble at the moment. Wolfram whimpered, how he hated knowing his feelings if he was pretty sure that Yuuri didn't return them at all. He stood up and went to dry himself with one of the many white towels, he was going to have to skip breakfast as not to face Yuuri and then he would go play with Greta, hopping that would change his mind.

"Have you...tried asking him if he felt the same about you?"

"No, but how could he when he doesn't even want me as a fiancé?"

"None the less, I'm very happy! Yuuri needs someone who loves him and makes him feel like he can take over the world!"

The great sage said with a smile as Wolfram walked out of the baths, no matter what both young men said, he was sure that they loved each other and it had done both of them a lot of good. The black haired man smiled and relaxed in the bath, things would work out on their own and they would have the happy ending that he dreamed of seen them have. Until then, he would spend more time with Yuuri as to get him to think about Wolfram and make him admit that he couldn't live with out his blond fiancé.

oooOO0OOooo

Greta, dressed in a beautiful light green summer dress that Wolfram had gotten her, was sitting on the soft green grass, flowers all around her that she was using to make a flower crown made of white and yellow colored blooms. The little girl turned to look at her papa and blinked, Wolfram who had come to play with her, had ended up sitting down on one of the beautiful stone benches in the garden and was staring right in front of him, in fact he had been doing so for a while now. Greta stood up leaving the crown behind as she walked to standing in front of him, she was sure there was something wrong. After all, Wolfram should have been playing with her, or making a flower crown or talking about his family and Yuuri.

"Papa? Is something wrong?"

"Oh Greta...you wouldn't believe it if I told you!"

"Try none the less!"

"I think I love him..."

"Who? Yuuri?"

"Yes"

The blond demon sighed and turned his head away so that he wouldn't have to look at his confused daughter, he was pretty sure she was thinking he was a fool, after all it wasn't like Yuuri would return the feeling and every one knew that. The pretty princess blinked at those words, wondering just what Wolfram was sad about, wasn't been in love something fantastic? She just couldn't understand, well she knew her father had proposed by accident but they had always seemed pretty close to the princess, maybe because they where her parents. Greta went back to her flowers and smiled as she went on making the crown, she found this whole incident unimportant, she always knew her parents cared about each other.

"What did he say?"

"I didn't tell him..."

"Well papa maybe that would be something to consider doing! How do expect to know what father feels if you don't even have seen him react to the news, maybe father will be thrilled and say he loves you too! It is possible that he doesn't know...that he thinks that he might love you just like you think you love him!"

Greta knew very well that Wolfram wasn't going to tell Yuuri, it just wasn't the sort of things that her parents did. Most of the time they would tell every one else if they had a problem but they would never talk about it as not to seem weak to each other. The princess admired her finished crown and stood up, walking to her papa while holding her hard work for him to see. Wolfram smiled and got on one knee so that Greta could gently place it on his head before he stood up back.

"I have to go papa, I have my reading classes. Just think about what I told you!"

oooOO0OOooo

Lady Cecile (more popular name Lady Celie) had been going around the palace for hours, checking every room, every corner of every garden, so when she finally caught a glimpse of the blue inform that she had been looking for all day, a wide smile came to her painted lips and she giggled. The beautiful woman made her way to her replica in male and younger that was sitting still on the stone bench, a crown of flowers on his head and a miserable look on his beatifull face. The ex-queen sat down next to him and cuddled her younger son to her chest gently, brushing a kiss to his hair before pulling back enough to let him look her in the eyes.

"Konrad told me what happen this morning! Don't you have something to say to your mother?"

"I think I love him mother, I might be in love with my fiancé!"

"Think? Might?"

"I'm not sure of it but...I said it in my dream and I have been having dreams where we kiss and this time...this time in my dream I told him I love him!"

The woman smiled at her son and hugged him, she couldn't have been happier about what had just been said, after all it wasn't every day that her sons feel in love for the very first time! At the point things had gotten, Lady Celie had been pretty sure that she would be remaried before any of her sons would. The ex-maou kissed his hair again, she was already planning all the happy moments her son and the king would have...and she would be of course there to make sure that every moment was like a dream come true. They would dance the night away at wonderful parties, they would spend beautiful times with their child, they would have a wedding to dream for, give her little grandchildren to adore and dress up like she had with Wolfram.

"You must tell him! Like that you can get married and...and...give me grandchildren!"

"Mother! That isn't going to happen! What makes you think he will bed me if he can't even spend the night in the same room with me if I don't try to burn him to death!"

"Love and marriage go together! If you confess your love, you two will have to get married!"

Wolfram growled against his mother's shoulder and decided this was the wrong person to be talking to, after all, his mother loved to go on free-love trips and probably had lovers all over the world. The two blonds looked at each other and smiled, none the less, they weren't that different after all, and maybe there were a few things of love that he could learn from his mother. Their passion burned from the same fire, but his was steady and her was free. The queen stood up and ran a soft finger on her son's cheek, how she loved this beautiful young man now as much as when he had been a tiny little boy that she dressed up as a girl, yet he could be so stupid.

"Do as you please Wolfram, none the less I stand my ground. Telling him will make everything alright."

oooOO0OOooo

Wolfram made his way to the kitchen in a hurry, it was almost lunch time but he didn't want to be any where near Yuuri, so he had decided to eat in the kitchen and then head out to see if his soldiers had done their work and not slacked off just because he wasn't there to scream at them. The walk down to kitchen was like always, maids blushed and glanced his way, guards saluted to get him to notice them, some of the older servants smile at the they still consider their sweet little brat. It was after many salutes and bows of blushing maids that he made it to the kitchen to eat. He was pretty surprised when he found Gunter there, looking at the food to make sure everything was perfect and that the king would like it.

"Lord Wolfram, I haven't seen you all day, that's a change from the usual"

"Please don't tell any one I was here Gunter"

The young prince said before he sat down at the kitchen table and asked one of the maids to get him something light to eat, lying that he was too busy to eat with everyone else. The maids bowed and go to work on making him something light and not too warm so that he could eat in a hurry and get back to his work. Gunter raised an eyebrow and sat down at the table as well, looking at the boy he had known since he was born, the same boy who had played with Gisela when they where 30 years old.

"What's in your mind Wolfram? Something I can help with?"

"Its nothing...its Yuuri..."

"Its not nothing if its about our king, your fiance."

"Well...I think I love him"

That was nothing new to Gunter, after all he had always known the blond had feelings for their king. The purple haired mage couldn't understand what made the young man so sad, after all he had always screamed it for every one to hear that Yuuri was his fiancé, that he cared for him and that any one who got in his way to Yuuri would be overcooked like last night's diner. None the less he knew better than to say something like that, it would anger the pretty demon who would be more than glad to roast him in place, so he settle for something safer.

"Why shouldn't you? He is your fiancé."

"Yes but...its different now! How can I sleep in the same bed when I want to kiss him? How can I hear him say that he wants to get married to a pretty girl and not have my heart broken?"

"That lord Wolfram is something no one can help you with! Your feelings are your own, its up to you to decided if you want to admit them or if you want to lock them inside and never let them out!"

"I want to forget, never tell him...but at the same time...why do I feel this way?"

"You can't help having feelings for the king, enjoy it, been in love is a wonderful thing!"

Wolfram nodded slowly, not even seen Gunter stand up and leave the kitchen. If love was such a wonderful thing, why was he feeling more like jumping off a cliff or killing an army of soldiers who was just fallowing orders? Honestly love made no sense to him and it probably never would...not as long as Yuuri didn't love him back. The blond demon thanked the maids when they gave him his lunch and started eating but he wasn't really hungry, in fact he didn't feel much like doing anything at the moment, maybe thats what they called been love sick.

oooOO0OOooo

If any one asked the soldiers of Wolfram's army, they would tell that the young demon had been in a pretty bad mood that day, he had sparred with the strongest ones and had to send half of them to see Gisela because of the wounds that he had given them. The demon was making his way to see Gwendal at the moment, having run out of things to order to his poor soldiers, the prince was in a state of mind where everything seemed unpleasant to him. In fact, it got to a level where he had even screamed at two of his soldiers to stop throwing shy glances at each other and to make out already or he would whip them until they confessed that they both liked each other. If he wasn't going to be happy and married at least they could! He open the door and walked inside, nodding to his brother.

"I'm here to report! Twenty of my soldiers had to see Gisela because of minor wounds, two of my soldiers are on wedding leave and all the others are on rest for the day"

Gwendal had been sitting at his desk, writing papers, looking at papers and so on, he was pretty glad to see the sweet face of his brother...but he seemed he didn't bring the best of news with him. Why was it that every time he had a problem, most of Wolfram's soldiers had to suffer for it? Maybe he should give them a little extra pay this month for the trouble. Gwendal dismissed the idea as soon as it came, it would train them for harder times such as the ones of war...if that ever happen again that was. The black haired male looked at his pretty blond brother standing there with a frown on his face.

"Wedding leave?"

"Two of my soldiers have been in love for while, I finally order them to confess their feelings and after they did I order to get married and go on wedding leave"

"Wolfram...what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me, it's an order"

"I think I love him...Yuuri I mean"

"Dismissed"

Gwendal sighed as his brother left them room, this was what he had always been scared of. His little Wolfram was growing up, falling in love, soon to be married, have kids and leave him behind! The tall man pulled out his needles and yarn, wondering just what he was going to do now. It wasn't like he could stop the feelings that Wolfram had for the king, but he hated the idea of his brother been heart broken, getting married to a man that didn't return the feelings and would never so much as touch him if it could be helped. Gwendal looked down at the blue yarn and a small smile graced his lips, at least he would be able to make little toys for Greta and hopefully for the children they would have in the future if things did work out.

ooooOO0OOooo

The sky of Shin Makoku was dark and the stars where bright around a fat silver moon that lighted the palace in a beautiful silvery glow. Konrad was walking around the palace with Yosak, both of them smiling at the maids who would blush and bow to them as they made their way to another side of the palace. Both of the men seemed very decided on what they where going to do, after all both of them lived for their king and said king had spend the day been worried sick for his blond fiancé who had been missing so they where going to find the find the prince and drag him, tied up if they had to go that far, to the dinning room to show Yuuri that Wolfram was alright. They stopped in front of a room and both moved to press their hears against it at the same time.

"I don't know what I'm up against! I don't know what this is all about! I have so much to think about!"

It was Wolfram who was talking to himself, curled up on an armchair that was in that room, feeling sorry for himself. Konrad turned to Yosak and nodded, both of them smiled and took a step away from the door. They kicked the door down and rushed inside the room much like it had happen very morning. Konrad jumped on Wolfram while Yosak took the blond's sword from him, not Wolfram had been reaching for it as shocked as he was. Tthe young man seemed surprised to see his brother grab one of his arms and Yosak grab the other one as they dragged him out of the room.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Saving you from yourself! That and the fact that the king and Greta are both very worried about you!"

"Let me go you brutes! Stop it! You are holding me too tight! You'll bruise me and mother will kill you!"

"We can live with that right Konrad?"

"Its a risk I'm willing to take!"

"Brutes! I'll fry you! I'll kill you!"

The screaming went on all the way, making the maids step out of their way with their eyes wide, the guards didn't know what to do as Wolfram screamed that he would kill both Yosak, Konrad and everyone else, they didn't know if they had to get in the way and make them let go of the prince or if they had to let them go on. Yet no one stepped in their way in the end, after all Konrad and Yosak looked pretty decided and it seemed like they where ready to hurt any one who got in their way.

oooOO0OOooo

The room was beautiful and smelled of wonderful food like always. At the round table where the royals had their diner, Lady Celie was sitting down with a wide smile and not even touching her food, Gwendal was eating and looking the same as always, Murata was sitting there as well with a small grin on his face having decided to have diner with them, Annissa seemed was drawing some sort of new invention, Greta was poking at her food but she wasn't eating as she threw worried glances at Wolfram's sit, Yuuri was doing the same as his child but it wasn't his food he was playing with it as his glass. All of them looked up when there was sounds of screaming and fighting behind the door but none of them stood up to do anything about it, it was Gunter who was standing by the door that open it.

Konrad and Yosak stepped in holding Wolfram who had stooped screaming and was just pouting now. Greta smiled at him but the beautiful blond didn't stop pouting.

"Wolfram! I was so worried, I haven't seen you since this morning!"

"Wimp..."

"Wolfram please! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I...I...I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

There was a silence in the room as every one looked from Yuuri to Wolfram, wondering what the reaction of their king was going to be after such a forward love confession. Yuuri stoop up slowly, eyes never leaving his beautiful fiancé who looked between getting angry and crying his eyes out at the moment, the king walked to stand in front of him. Greta held her breath looking ready to jump up from anger or happiness, Gwendal had put down his fork and was looking at the two young people, Lady Celie was biting her lip and waiting, Annissa went so far as to stop her planning to stare, Murata had turned to look at them and was grinning, Yosak and Konrad both stood at the door to stop either one from leaving.

"Say something Yuuri...say anything..."

"I think I love you too..."

"You think you love me?"

"Yeah! I mean...you knew that right? Just like I knew you might love me as well"

Greta shouted in joy at the same time Lady Celie laughed out loud, Murata stood up and started clapping as well as Yosak and Konrad, Gwendal and Annissa just went back to their food as Gunter cried about the beauty of romance. Wolfram was wide eyed as he looked at Yuuri was just smiling at him, like there had never been any trouble between them. The blond demon turned red and cuddled up to the king, hiding his face on the other boy's chest as he sobbed a little. All the trouble he had been threw just to be told that Yuuri already knew he might love him! He pushed back the king and growled at him, ready to punch him.

"You wimp! You cheater! You never told me! How was I supposed to know?"

"I was sure you knew!"

"Don't laugh at me you cheating wimpy king!"

Yuuri only laughed again and pulling him to his chest again, brushing a kiss to his hair and then to his cheek and finally his lips. Wolfram whimpered and closed his eyes, letting himself drown in that sweet and innocent kiss that was the most wonderful thing that he had ever felt. There was fireworks, there was sakura blossoms, there was a spunky music, there was heaven in his head as he was kissed by the man he adored. Yuuri pulled back after their kiss and gave him a sweet smile before blushing.

"So do you think you love me?"

"No, I can't think any more, I'm sure I love you"

"I love you too"

The end!


End file.
